sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Beedrill
Beedrill (ビードリル, Bīdoriru) is a dual Bug/Poison-type Poison Bee Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Kakuna when leveled up up at level 10. It is also the final evolved form of Weedle. Apperance :Voice actor: Shin'ichirō Miki (both English and Japanese) Beedrill mostly resembles a bipedal wasp; however, it only has four legs instead of six and lacks pigment pits. Beedrill's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and antennae in the shape of the number seven. Its forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. Beedrill has two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 65.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and abdomen. The two stingers on its forelimbs allow it to use its former signature move, Twineedle. Behavior Beedrill is highly territorial and normally lives in colonies. As seen in the anime, Beedrill seems to be especially concerned with the welfare of Weedle and Kakuna, and it will respond aggressively to those that disturb them. Disturbing a swarm of Beedrill will cause the whole colony to attack. Habitat Beedrill nests in forests and misty wooded areas. Diet It will take the victims of its attacks back to its nest for food. Major appearances Ash's/Casey's Beedrill Ash captured a Beedrill in the Bug-Catching Contest, but he gave it to Casey because she is a huge fan of yellow and black Pokémon. Multiple Beedrill also appeared in the same episode. Other Beedrill's first non-cameo appearance was in Challenge of the Samurai, where a swarm of them stole Ash's Metapod after evolving from Kakuna. The reason for this was to avenge Ash for failing to capture the Weedle (and startling it), which subsequently fled after Samurai arrived. The Beedrill reappeared in a flashback in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. In The Fourth Round Rumble a Trainer named Jeanette Fisher used a Beedrill against Ash's Bulbasaur. It reappeared in a flashback in Friends to the End. Jimmy of New Bark Town owns a Beedrill which was seen in The Legend of Thunder! During Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, The Phantom used two of these Poison Bee Pokémon to chase Ash and friends. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Danger, Sweet as Honey!, evolving from a group of Kakuna. In The Lost Lapras, an obnoxious Trainer who was attacking a Lapras had a Beedrill. A swarm of Beedrill appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, chasing , Clemont and Bonnie because Clemont's phonograph attracted the Poison Bee Pokémon instead of the Fletchling he was trying to attract. Another swarm of Beedrill is set to appear in XY016. Minor appearances Beedrill has appeared in a lot of episodes, mostly having an antagonistic role to Tom, Sonic, Ash and thier friends who are usually attacked by a swarm of Beedrill and end up running away. A Beedrill appeared in The Path to the Pokémon League under the ownership of A.J.. In a flashback of The Purr-fect Hero, Timmy was saved from a Beedrill by a Meowth. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, where they attacked Team Rocket. A Beedrill was seen in a fantasy in The Rivalry Return. A Beedrill appeared in Illusion Confusion! as an illusion created by Haunter and Gengar. Multiple Beedrill attacked Ash and thier friends in Going Apricorn! while they were looking for Apricorns. Multiple Beedrill appeared in For Crying Out Loud and Hot Matches! where they attacked Ash and thier friends. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Mewtwo Returns, Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Pokémon Heroes and Destiny Deoxys. A swarm of Beedrill also appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow where they were attracted by the Shuckle juice that drank. Three Beedrill appeared in the same episode as part of Brock's fantasy. Multiple Beedrill attacked Ash's Bayleef in Turning Over A New Bayleef after she kicked a rock in the bush they were residing. Three Beedrill were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. In Extreme Pokémon!, a Beedrill appeared with its Trainer, participating in the Extreme Pokémon Race. Multiple Beedrill appeared in A Poached Ego! where they attacked Team Rocket. A Beedrill was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Beedrill is used in the PokéRinger Contest in That's Just Swellow. A Beedrill, under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer, appeared in a flashback in A Shipful of Shivers. A Beedrill appeared in Tracey Gets Bugged, where it blew Team Rocket's balloon. A Beedrill appeared in a flashback in Kindergarten Chaos!. Pokédex entry Beedrill, Poison Bee Pokémon. The evolved form of Kakuna and final evolved form of Weedle. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using the stingers on their fore legs and tail. Its sting is highly poisonous. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon